Kylie Szymanski Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Kylie Szymanski portrayed Penny Blake, The Governor's daugher. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead ''' I portrayed The Governor's daughter Penny on The Walking Dead. '''How did you get your role as Penny? A casting call was sent out on a website for a girl that fitted me. So we sent in my headshots and they called me in and I had an audition with Greg Nicotero. Did Penny have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? In the show they did not mention a backstory but I kind of just inferred that the Governor and Penny had a really close father-daughter relationship so I tried my best to kind of express that but still keep that “undead” feel. Do you know how Penny was killed? I’ve been told in the comic series she was shot by a bandit while hiding, but I don’t know for the TV series. I would assume that she may have been scratched based upon the make-up. ' Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel after staring in the show?' I heard of The Walking Dead before but never…experienced it. So after I was cast I watched the show but never the comics or graphic novel.Who are your favorite characters?'''My favorite characters were T-dog and Hershel, so I was really sad when they died. I was really shocked when The Governor killed Hershel. I thought he would pick Michonne instead. '''What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? The show may seem really dramatic but the people on the show are cool, funny, and down to earth. We really had alot of fun and everyone on the set was just amazing. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them, if so what happened in them? All of the scenes (that I was in) made it through to the show though I wish they would have filmed a back story to show Penny and The Governor in happier times. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? ''' One “Interesting” story was when I was in a van that takes you around set and Michael Rooker (Merle) slammed against the van and scared me half to death because I thought he had died. '''What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? I loved how it was such a unique experience. It’s not every day you get introduced to such an awesome group of people on such a popular TV show. I have met some of the best people through different events and made some great friends because of my role as Penny. If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? As crazy as it sounds… Probably Michonne because she is probably the sanest character and is always finding new ways to protect herself from zombies. ' What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero?' He is such an amazing guy. He was probably the funniest guy on set. It was like watching magic happen right before my eyes when he was doing make-up. He is so creative. Did you play Penny in all of the scenes? ''' Yes it was me in all of the scenes except the part when The Governor opened the cage to call Penny out and she ran at him with the bag on her head. They wouldn't let me film that part because I was too young so they used a stunt double . '''Were you scared to be playing a zombie? No way! I love scary movies so I was really excited. I really liked when they filmed my death scene and squirted me down with blood. It took days to wash off though. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Nothing yet but we are doing a few auditions here and there and trying my best. 'Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! ' Your welcome! Category:Interviews